Love is in Words
by Whenthebirddies
Summary: I'm kinda changing this story alittle. It's going to be drabble's about Scindie. Can Scene ever get Indie to notice her? Does Indie have a mental battle about Scene going on in his head already? I'm a superrrrrrrrrrr bad writer so bear with me. I only ship Scindie, but I might write a Techstep chapter if I get like 20 reviews...that's not blackmail is it?
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

Dear Indie,

I know that after my SUPER – EVIL – plan – to – get – you – to – like – me , you will, you know

LIK EEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE EEEEEE EEEEEE EEEEEEE EEM M MMM MM MM MMEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE

Eggs are good…..

Then I thought, GAS SSSSS SSSSSS SSSSSSSP PPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP…

I should write a DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY of my troubles with yyyyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuuu!

I really like you...

:))))))))))))))))))

So when we are sitting on a couch, enjoying our hipster coffee and petting our 89999 children, we can read this and LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UUUUUUUUUUUUUU GGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHShaHAHAHAHAH AHA. Like that. So here it is. My own Scindie story. Written by me. Who is not emo.

LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SCEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE :) Blah blah blah!


	2. Chapter 2: Oops

**A/N: Sorry about forgetting to finish this story! I needed something to do on the airoplane to Moscow, and I wrote this and fell asleep! Thanks for reviewing...themeaningoflifeischeese11! Lots of LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't MyMusic or its characters. It would be totally culkin if I did though... Oh Oh Oh! I do own Peter though... if you can own people...**

**Oh here are some things you should know:**

***The whole story isn't all from Scene's diary. Only the parts in bold.***

***Indie may seem kinda OOC at some parts, but not that much hopefully...***

***Thoughts of Scene or Indie are underlined*  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY MORTALS!**

* * *

Scene looked up from her diary on her work desk, to Indie's office. She hadn't seen him all day... he was probably sleeping.

Might as well check though.

Scene's thoughts wandered from her mind to reality as she made her way up to Indie's office. The lights were out, which was pretty strange for the middle of the afternoon.

If he was asleep, wouldn't he have waken up from the hustle of all the workers?

Scene started to let her mind wander.

Is he DEADDDD?

DID THE GOBLIN APOCALYPSE COME?

Is he being blackmailed to never come out of his office because he didn't pay his car insurance?

Did he have a SEIZURE AND WRITE ME A LOVE NOTE CONFUSING HIS DEEPEST FEELINGS FOR ME AND THAT WE COULD LIVE TOGETHER IF HE WERE STILL ALIVE AND WE COULD HAVE 40 CHILDREN AND NAME THEM ALL ALBERT AND RIDE ON UNICORN'S TOGETHER?

Thinking these things are ABSOLUTELY unhealthy for a lover-girl's mind. Scene bolted to Indie's office door and started knocking insanely.

"INDIE LET ME IN THE OFFICE! IT'S SCENE YOU SEE?"

Scene took a moment from pounding frantically on the door to put her finger's on her cheeks to show she was Scene. She smiled for a moment, and then got back to her mission. Finding Indie and protecting him from goblins or seizures.

"INDIE OPEN UP..."

Scene paused for a moment and sighed and quietly whispered.

"...I miss you."

The door swung open. Suddenly realising the flaws in her plan to save Indie, Scene turned to run. After feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she stopped, bit her lip and turned around in one swift move.

"Look Indie I'm supppppppppppppppperrrrrrrrrrr sorrrrrrr..."

But that hand didn't belong to Indie. It belonged to a much taller, smiling man. Plaid flannel shirt, blond hair and matching beard. Obviously a lumberjack. Duh.

"A LUMBER JACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!? ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU HELPING WITH THE APOCALYPSE ?"

The words just flew out of her mouth. Instead of scowling at her, the lumberjack man just laughed. A BIG hearty booming laugh. Scene smiled, knowing she probably wouldn't be fired today.

"Who are you? I'm** Scene** you see?"

"Peter. I'll be filling in for Indie today. Sorry - I thought I sent the email blast out to everyone!"

Peter's voice was as vociferous as his laugh. Scene smiled again, bigger this time.

" I was just making sure Indie was okay - and I wanted to make sure the apocalypse didn't start without me."

"Don't worry, everything's fine and dandy. Indie's just sick in bed today."

"Oh. I'll just get back to blogi- I mean working!"

Peter waved as Scene went back to her desk. Oops.

* * *

When Peter saw that Scene was back at her desk, Peter closed the office door. Sitting down at Indie's desk, he thought for a moment and picked up the antique phone. After ringing a few times, no voice had picked up on the other line.

"Hello this is Indie. Just leave a message and I might get back to you, if you are not Intern 2."

_Beeppppp._

"Um hi Indie it's Peter. Your girlfriend was just wondering how you were. She seemed upset. Celine I think her name was... Anyways feel better bro..."

_Beeppppp._

* * *

**DEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR Online Diary. **

**It's Scene! Today Indie wasn't here because he had the sicky sicks. The best medicine is 5 hours of My Chemical Romance music. But you shouldn't listen to the song Cancer by them... not when your sick...**

**Anyway, filling in for Indie was a lumberjack. His name was Peter. **

**That name reminds me of a duck I once hit with my car! I miss Indie a lot on days he isn't at the office. It gives him even more of a less chance of falling in love with me! :(((.**

**I hope he is back tomorrow!**

**Love, **

**SCENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

Just to clear up any confusion - Scene and Indie aren't dating. The story behind Peter being the name of a duck was when I was little (maybe 8) my only friend's dad lived in Scotland and had this HUGEEEEEEE farm. We used to drive there and take turn riding on this big tractor that he had ( I forget why he had it ). one day when I was driving on it, I hit a duck. Oops! I named it Peter and gave it a nice funeral and buried it . The head stone said : Here lies Peter. A nice duck who took death well. We loved you man.

And that's just the weird story of how I named a lumberjack Peter. Not like anyone cares.

- Whenthebirddies


	3. Chapter 3: Mother?

I don't own anything except.. umm... myself...

I also don't own Welcome to the Black Parade, my favorite song eva.

I lvoe everyone who reviewed on Chapter 2 .. and that would be...

Nobody.

:(

Read and Review !

It makes me glad to be on this earth!

**Oh yeah... BOLD is Scene's diary. **

ALLONS-Y

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**The most HORRIFIC thing happened today. There was a WOMAN in Indie's office today. A WOMAN?! I only saw the back of her ( I knew it was a woman ) but I still don't know what to think...**

* * *

Indie sat in his office that October morning. Sorting his vinyl record collection, Indie started to hum a tune he had heard...somewhere...

" When I was a young boy, my father took me to the city, to see a marching band-"  
Scene. That's where he got it from. Scene. He needed something else to think about (other than her), so he stole her IPod. He had plenty of songs that he owned himself, but it was always nice to try something-WHAT WAS HE SAYING?! HE IS A HIPSTER AND A HIPSTER-

ALONE.

Indie glanced over through the door at Scene's desk. She was sitting there, annoying Intern 2.

That's my girl.

Though he loved to see Intern 2 being tortured, he wished it was him being talked to 24/7 by a funny-entertaining girl.

Better think about other things before his brain exploded by overload of thoughts about Scene.

The cold autumn wind blew against his face that morning and he was still in a slight blush. Utterly adorable.

But he didn't proclaim this, a tall skinny woman did when she walked through the door. Wearing a blue v neck sweater and uncomfortable looking slacks, the woman straightened her vintage glasses to look at Indie, her shinny blonde hair falling into her face. Having risen from his desk, Indie became face to face with the hipster.

"Not now mother."

Indie spoke softly in Danish, the only language his hipster mother wouldn't refuse to talk in. Indie's mother, looking a lot like Indie and his father in resemblance, started to rummage through her purse.

"You know you shouldn't talk to me like that /dreng/. Your nice girlfriend let me into the office and said that I could come in..."

Indies mother was cut off by Indie's loud voice filling the office.

"DID SHE SAY THAT?"

He grabbed his mother's shoulders in exasperation. After a moment, quietly, he whispered whispery:

"Did she say that?"

Indies mother looked taken back like she had just be struck in the head. She know knew exactly what was going on. So... Her little Indie had a crushhhhhhhhh.

"Umm well she did say I could come into the office...not the girlfriend part though..."

"I knew it! LOVE AND WORK CAN NEVER COME TOGETHER!"

Indie let go of the hipster's shoulders and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry mother. What is your business in MyMusic today?"

The conversation in their foreign language continued until dark. Indie's mother dreamed of being a super star, but Indie refused the reverie. So with that, Indie's mother got on her horse, which was tied out front, and she rode away into the now snowy air. Still inside the small office , Indie started to pack up his belongings and headed for the stairs, down to his fix-gear, when he heard muffled chatter. Snippets of the conversation filled Indie's ears.

"A woman?"

"You're joking!"

"Just sing Taylor Swift - everything is better with some TAY TAY!"

Indie rushed towards the sound. Meeting room.

He ran.

Ear against the door, he listened.

"Maybe it was that dog's sis..."

"No. It totalllly couldn't be. Girl's know these things - duh- when a man loves a girl - we can tell."

"You saying I ain't smart BLONDE?"

"No I was just saying that she should get over Indie."

That was it. Indie ran to his office, out of instinct and let words slip out of his mouth onto the over com.

"Scene to Indie's office."

5 seconds - tops- it took for Scene to get there. Make-up perfect ( in Scene's 'special' way. ) , she couldn't have been crying. She flew into the chair and smiled as wide as she could.

"What do you want Indie?!"

Smiles. Why where there so many? How can you live like that?

* * *

I'm tired, so I'm just gonna end the chapter right here. Post what you want to happen in the comments.

-Antal


End file.
